BTVS: The Unfeeling
by TheBigDZohan
Summary: Donovan is a vampire that was sired by Lawson. One day he is saves a young witch and is chosen by a higher power to become a champion. From that day forth he ends up in many a crazy situation. Rated M because I plan to have violence and death and cursing and all that jazz. Inspired by Alexia the Vampire Slayer. Also, my god this summary is bad!


**Chapter 1: The Void**

The sky was dark and not a star was in sight. The only form of light on this particular street was a barely working motel sign. The buildings were all abandoned and run down. Loose bricks had been scattered across the sidewalks and street. Shards of glass remained on the windowsills of buildings that had broken into and blood stained the insides of alleys where beatings had occurred.

At this time of night not many would dare to traverse this road but unfortunately a single woman, late from work, had no choice but to take this street. She gripped mace tightly in one hand and her eyes scanned the shadows at every moment. The woman walked at a very fast pace that was almost a jog. It looked as though she was in the clear when two hands shot out and yanked her into an alley. The woman had no time to react as she smacked her head on the wall and crumpled to the floor. Her vision swam as she scrambled back to the wall and searched desperately for her mace. Suddenly a figure stepped into her line of sight and leaned down in front of her. It was a man of african american descent with deep emerald eyes. He had on a black hoodie with white lining, worn blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." The man taunted shaking his head. "Don't you know that no one comes down this road at night. Hell not even during the day really."

"Ple-please let me go..." The woman said shakily with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen." The man said smirking before backing into the shadows. "You see I haven't eaten for quite some time so i'm gonna have to eat you. Hope you don't mind."

The man was right in front of the woman in a second with his hood down. His face had become monstrous. It was it was ridged on his forehead and cheeks (kind of like really deep wrinkles), his eyes had turned strangely alluring yellow, and his teeth had sharpened into fangs. The woman's heart beat sped up as he leaned towards her neck. She tried to push him back and get away but he pinned her down. The vampire sighed before biting into her neck. He felt only a little satisfaction from the task and as soon as he got enough he pushed the woman away.

"Why can't I enjoy this!?" The man yelled punching the wall and reverting back to his human face. He turned back to the woman who was still concious but now slumped against the wall. "You know I didn't ask for this. I didn't actively go out and seek being a vampire. I just had to be the hero didn't I!? Now look at me! I'm a vampire who doesn't enjoy doing evil things! Is my luck really this bad!?"

The man kicked a dumpster and moved back towards the woman. He kneeled down to her level and pushed a strand of hair out of her hair. "You know ever since I became a vampire I knew something was wrong. I knew I was wrong. Came out wrong. Not the usual vampire abomination of nature. But if possible wronger than that. I hear the other vampires talking about how great it was when they rose. But not me. Not Me! The only thing I felt when I woke up in my grave was cold. I just felt cold. Nothing else."

The man sighed as he stood back up and paced a bit before turning back to the woman once again. "You know any other person would have done themselves in at this point. I've been this way for 5 years. 5! No real purpose so far. All I really do is save the kids from other vamps. Atleast that's still the same. I hate seeing kids get harmed. That's why i'm kind of an outcast but hey who cares. Fuck'em."

The man noticed the woman shakily standing and edging out of the alley. "Hey that's rude! I'm trying to vent to you here! Trying to get it all out! Ooo I feel angry. I still get a bit angry! Feeling something is great!"

The vampire sighed as the woman lost her balance and started to fall. He quickly caught her and put her arm around his shoulder. "For the love of god. Come here. What is your address?"

The man looked down at the woman but she had finally passed out. "Oh for fuck's sake."

After he dropped the woman off in front of the police station, the man headed to an old abandoned building.

"Quartz you here!?" The man yelled as he walked in with the door clanging behind him. He descended to the basement and entered a room with two beds. There was nothing really special about the room accept for a decently made desk with 2 laptops on top. In one corner a wooden chair looked like it was almost done being made. On the bed farthest from the computer a lump was visible.

The man sighed as he walked over to the second bed and tossed a piece of wood at the lump. The lump grunted as it flipped over to face the vampire. "What do you want, Donovan!?"

The cover finally fell off of the figure unveiling another young man. He was of caucasian descent and had a brown eye and a blue eye. There was a scar going down his left eye which was blue. His hair was a messy looking dirty blonde.

"Get ready. It'll be daylight soon." The man, now known to be Donovan said with an eyeroll.

"Fine." Quartz said as he dragged himself out of bed. "But you better not touch my shit."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just go." Donovan said with a neutral face which had pretty much become every one one of his expressions.

"Oh by the way Lenore was looking for you yesterday." Quartz said as he walked out.

 _Lenore_. Donovan thought back to his first day coming to this city and how the woman had sent a group of vampires at him as an "Initiation". Back then he had been an emotionless shell and had taken the whole group down slowly and methodically. When Lenore had shown up on the scene she had given him a nickname. One that had stuck around to this day. _The Void_.


End file.
